The Captain's Swan
by daisygirl101
Summary: Emma is overly stressed about work, but she doesn't exactly have the best methods of stress relieving. What happens when Hook steps in to fix things?


So I watched the season 3 premiere of this show and I'm in love with it! It's been on my mind all day and I HAD to stop paying attention in AP US History and write this. I can't believe I missed seasons 1 and 2... Definitely gonna have to watch those. Especially if Hook is in them... ;)

Once Upon a Time © ABC/Disney

* * *

I needed this. I needed this night free of my stress. I needed to sit here in my skintight jeans, my tank top and my back leather jacket and down this drink. Storybrooke had a lot more crime than I ever thought it did. Being the Sheriff wasn't exactly a thrill.

I sat at the bar and continued to drink the alcohol in my glass. The club was relatively new to town, but for being as new as it was it was a crowded night. The dance floor was covered in people, a rather large number considering the size of the town and it's population. Ruby was the new bartender, and she knew what she was doing quite well, much to my surprise. She made for a nice chat.

I kept downing the alcohol in the 4th shot I'd taken thus far. Stupid Neal...vanishing on me when I needed him most, then getting himself thrown into a magic portal to disappear completely. I had continued to raise Henry on my own, taking custody of him during the week and Regina spending some time with him on the weekends. Since it was a Friday night, Regina picked him up after school and had him now. I missed him already.

There went shot number 8. My head was starting to ache. Things were starting to get blurry. Ruby came over to me.

"Hey, I don't think you need to drink anymore Emma. I understand you're upset, but I'm gonna have to cut you off." I sighed and nodded. I left money on the counter that she collected. I spun in my chair slowly and looked over at the door. I didn't feel much better, just drunk now. I sighed and looked down at my boot-cladded feet. I started to get down off the stool.

"Well well, good evening Miss Swan." That voice, that comforting yet raggedy voice. "I didn't expect to see you here." I looked over at the speaker.

"Hook." He smirked at me in that sexy way.

"Emma," he replied. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a black shirt. He had a black leather coat on too. The silver hook he was so well known for caught the reflection of the dance floor lights and glimmered brighter than usual, making my head hurt just that much more. "Are you ok love?" Hook asked. He was trying to be gentle about the question, but I knew it was hard since the music was so loud. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I think I'm going home." He chuckled at that. "What?"

"Stay a while. Have a drink with me. Though it already seems like you've had maybe one too many," Hook said, all the while keeping that unbearably sexy smirk on his face. That smirk that was a cross between 'gentlemen' and 'I think you're really hot and would love to screw your brains out'. I snorted.

"You're not my mother. I can drink all I'd like," I replied snobbishly. He sighed and hooked his silver hook on my arm and dragged me back over to the bar.

"What's on your mind Swan?"

"Nothing Hook." He sighed, that smirk finally falling off his face.

"I'm worried about you lass," Hook said, not looking at me. I snorted again.

"Why?" I replied, slightly slurred. And there was that smirk again. Hook got down off of his stool.

"You know what? Dance with me," he said, extending his hand out to me. "It seems you need a rather stress free night, lass." I looked at him strangely. _C'mon Emma, just take his hand. You're drunk, what does it matter? It's not like it'll ever lead to anything... But you know you want it to. _Damn drunk subconscious. I took his hand and he helped me down off the stool. Once down, Hook untangled our hands and wrapped his good hand around my waist. I let him guide me to the dance floor and he stood behind me, hand and hook around my waist. My hips were backed up against his, his chest pressed against my back. I ground my hips into his, keeping rhythm with the music. Hook knew what he was doing quite well, which slightly surprised me since dancing has changed over the course of 300 years. He held me closer, both of us reeking of alcohol and rum...

_Hook's P.O.V._

Emma was no stranger to this modern dancing of Storybrooke. To my surprise, she seemed quite comfortable with my arms pressing her hips closer to mine. I slowly took my good hand and gripped her waist, running my fingers on the bare skin peeking out between her top and tight jeans. I could feel chills running down her spine. I began to place light kisses on her neck and by her ear. She didn't stop me, only let out a light moan. Her breathing started to pick up. I didn't want to take advantage of this girl, but...

She began to lose rhythm suddenly. Her breathing quickened. She leaned her head back against my chest and looked up slightly at me.

"Killian..." I did a double take. Killian? My name? Did she just use my name? My real name?

Her body went limp against mine suddenly. I held her up with confusion.

"Love? Swan?" I nudged her. She didn't budge. I sighed. She passed out from her alcohol intake. Bloody brilliant. I leaned her back far enough to be able to pick her up. That bartender, Ruby is the lass's name I think, ran over.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I picked Emma up into my arms.

"Few too many lass. I'll take her home." Ruby nodded and looked at Emma. I turned to carry her out the door.

"She missed you." I stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Aye?"

"More than you think Hook. I'm serious. She needs you. I can't get her to talk anymore." I sighed.

"Aye." I continued walking out the doors of the booming nightclub. I sighed and shifted her weight in my arms. Even though it of course decided to rain at this particular moment, her apartment wasn't too far from here. I walked down the street, catching only a few glances at this hour of the morning. Not that I wouldn't have been awake anyway. I hadn't slept in two weeks. Sleep was for the weak, aye?

I rounded the corner and I could see her apartment down the street. Once there, I opened the door to her building, which was unlocked. I carried her up the one flight of stairs and to her apartment. Unfortunately for me, her apartment door was locked. _Bloody lass and her safe habits. Next time she drinks too much she's on her own. _Using the tip of my hook. I managed to pick the lock to her front door and let myself in. Once inside, I closed the door behind me. I flipped on the lights on with my one good hand and carried her over to her couch, where I laid her down. I shrugged her sopping wet jacket off and hung it on the other couch. I decided to leave the lass with her top on, because as much as I'd love to see her without it, I've always been a gentleman. I took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her in it. I then shrugged off my own jacket and hung that by hers. I took a step back and looked at Swan.

I suddenly found my feet planted to the ground. I looked down at her golden blonde hair, resisting the urge to run my fingers through it. She had fair skin, and resting behind her closed eyelids were gorgeous hazel eyes. She was beautiful and I was not one to deny it. She did not deserve the fate that befell her, with Baelfire leaving her as he did, "vanishing through a portal" when he ran away from her again, and Henry being taken to Neverland, and her parents leaving her, she's had it rough. I can't say I blame her for turning to alcohol for a solution. I know I would; hell, I always do.

_Perhaps it would be best to wait for her to wake up. _I sat down on the end of the couch she was laying on. I took her boots off, which were also soaked, and placed her feet on my lap. Two weeks without sleep was starting to wear me down for once. Perhaps I could just close my eyes and rest for a minute...

_Emma's P.O.V._

I rolled over and groaned. I thought Pan could give me the worst of the headaches, but I was far from wrong. I felt like the Jolly Roger itself had been dropped on my head. And my stomach... Ugh. I closed my eyes again, hoping to get back to sleep. Then it occurred to me. _How did I get home?_

I didn't have time to answer the question as I suddenly felt everything coming back up. I threw the blanket off myself and ran to my bathroom, making it just in time to throw up into the toilet.

As I continued to empty my stomach, I felt my hair being held back, but not by a hand. I could however feel a hand rubbing my back and a sigh could be heard.

"Lass, you're never to drink this much again." That voice... Hook. Hook brought me home, didn't he? I stood slowly and flushed the toilet. I grabbed my toothbrush and went at my mouth, now tasting utterly gross. After a while of scrubbing my teeth, I leaned over and spit into the sink. When I got back up, I could see the pirate staring at me in the mirror, leaning on my doorframe.

"How did I get home?"

"I carried you." I nodded without looking at him. I felt really cold too.

"In the rain?"

"Aye." That explains the wet clothes. "I would suggest you eat something to sober up. You were bloody drunk," he said. What did I do?

"Well we both still have clothes on, so I couldn't have done anything that stupid." He winced and hissed at me.

"I am a gentleman Swan. Though I do not deny your beauty, I do not wish to take advantage of you."

"Uh huh, gentleman. We can pretend to agree on that," I said as I turned to face him and lean on the sink counter. He smirked. "So what did I do?" Hook chuckled.

"We danced. Talked a bit. You passed out. You used my name," he said, still wearing that damn smirk. I chuckled.

"Your name Hook? Captain Hook? I use that all the time."

"No love, that's not my name." I raised an eyebrow.

"I called you Killian?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aye lass, you did," Hook replied and nodded, still leaning on the doorframe. I chuckled. "So tell me. Why did you feel the need to drink that much alcohol?"

"I was stressed."

"From?"

"Work," I said.

"Drinking only solves my problems lass," he said with a chuckle. I snorted.

"You can't blame me for trying."

"Aye, but I can." Hook got off the doorframe and walked over to me, his boots tapping on the bathroom floor. He placed one hand and one hook on either side of me on the counter. He leaned forward onto me until his chest was pressed against mine. I could smell the rum he's always drank on his clothes and from his breathe. It was more intoxicating than I could have ever imagined. He placed his lips lightly on my forehead just for a second, leaving just one butterfly kiss, as if he was testing the waters. "Don't scare me like that again, love. Next time leave the drinking to me," Hook said with his trademark smirk. I didn't dare move. His forehead was pressed against mine as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Killian," I replied shakily. He chuckled against my lips.

"My pleasure, Emma." I leaned in a bit and pressed my lips to his lightly. It was easy to taste the seawater on his lips along with the rum. His lips were rough against mine, but the feeling was absolutely exhilarating. His kisses were surprisingly gentle and extremely addictive. He slowly backed off and had his forehead back on mine again. We were both panting for air. "I suggest you go eat something before you see your alcohol again. I can still taste your shots," Hook told me. I nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend what just happened. He pulled back and stepped aside to let me out of the bathroom. I walked out and towards the kitchen, going to slice a bit of bread. My head was still killing me. I popped a few painkillers and munched on the bread.

"You really carried me home in the rain?" I asked him, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"That I did love," I heard him answer. I chuckled.

"Thank you," I said as I turned around. I walked over to the couch with a cup of hot tea in hand. He was already sitting down, so I decided to join him. I placed the cup of tea on the table and sat down next to him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck. Killian kissed the top of my head before placing his cheek there.

"It was my pleasure Emma, but leave the drinking to me next time," he told me with a smirk. I nodded and snuggled up to his side, falling asleep only a few minutes later.

* * *

I think they're so damn cute together ^.^ I need Sunday to hurry up! MUST. HAVE. Once Upon a Time :D


End file.
